Her lonelyness and secrets
by Naomi Tachi
Summary: This is not 1 of those cliche 'girl falls through her tv and appears in the Naruto world' bids. This about a girl who suffers through her daily life,but finds happyness in another world. Rated T for later violence and swearing.sorry,sumarry sucks,ShikaxOc
1. Human Kind Is A Waste Of Life

**Disclaimer:This story does not belong to me,only my OC characters belong to me!**

This is just an introduction chapter. I hope you injoy! Please R&R! ^^

* * *

><p>Why was I like this?I had always felt cold and empty inside.I hated more people that I could keep track of,while my heart was as cold as ice and made of steel.I never really talked in school,and never had any friends.<p>

I kept everything buried inside.I didn't have anyone to talk to,and it was better that way,because if I didn't have any friends,if I didn't open up to anyone,sure I'd feel alone and trapped inside,but at least I wouldn't end up leaving anyone. Because if that feeling I had was real,if my deepest,darkest wish were to come true,than I wouldn't even live to be seventeen.

There are several things that I am afraid of,even if they sound completly rediculous to you.I am afraid to live,to love.I am afraid of the past and the future,of reality and the unknown.I'm afraid of needles,nurses offices,docters offices,and hospitals.

I love the darkness,and horror movies. You may think that it sounds cruel,but I always laugh when people die in horror movies.I am in love with anime. Truly,it is the only thing that has prevented me from taking my life,or any one eals's for that matter. It brings me hope,that mabey,someday,I will be able to leave this pointless,empty world,and replace it with another.

I just want to leave this place,and all my unwanted memories behind,forever.

And little did I know,I would soon be getting my wish;both of them.

* * *

><p>My alarm clock buzed loudly into my ears. My hand slambed into it,and the annoying sound imidiatly stoped.I got up from my bed and looked around my room.<p>

My bed was queen sized,the sheets were black and the pillows a sea blue. My dresser was a deep mahogany,the walls and carpets were black,and the curtains hanging from my windows matched my pillows.I had a mahogany desk,with a black labtop setting on it. Thats my Toshiba. It,and my MP3,are my most prized possesions.

Well,those and the several anime posters that are rolled up and hid in my walk in closet.I don't want anyone eals to see them but me.

I walked into my closet and looked over my wardrobe. There was a lot of black,but it's one of my favorite colors,so I can't complain.

I picked up a black tanktop,black skinny jeans,red boots,a red and black checkered belt,and red fingerless gloves. Yep,this would be my outfit for the day.I love my goth/emo look.

I walked back into my room,grabed my MP3 from my desk,and walked into my own privet bathroom.I took a shower,changed into my new clothes,and listened to my MP3 as I brushed the knots from my long black hair. Than,I put eyeliner on and some black and red eyeshadow around my eyes,but not much.

I exited my bathroom,grabbed my school bag from the arm of the chair in front of my desk,slung it over my left sholder,and exited my bedroom.I went downstairs and into the kitchen where my gay ass little brother was setting at the table slurping down his cereal. He's eleven years old,and nothing but a pain in the ass. He has brown messy hair and brown eyes.

"Dakota,hurry up and get your shoes on,or your gonna be late" I told him.

"Make me" he bit back,"Moooom,come put my shoes on for me,I'm to tired to"

My mom than came into the room and proceded to put his shoes on for him. She had brownish-blonde hair,and brown eyes.

"Tyler!"I yelled up the stairs at my half 's older than me by five months,and is the only one in my family that I don't acually want to kill horribly.

He came stomping down the stairs as my mom put Dakota's coat and backpack on for him. Tyler is kind of...different. He likes anime like me,but doesn't let anyone at school know. He doesn't have too many friends and he spends most of his time reading. I love to read too,just not exactly the same things he does. He reads the Percy Jakson series,and stuff like that. He has dark brown hair,brown eyes,and is pretty tall. He's starting to grow a beard and mustache,he has side burns,and he would have a unibrow if he didn't shave it off. I think he got tired of me teasing him about it.

He had a green and white t-shirt on,slightly baggy jeans,and a green backpack slung over his shoulder. Tyler and I than walked out the back door and crossed our backyard with Dakota running after us.I looked back up at my house. It's a two-story house,with clean white paneling and bushes in the front. It was a really nice house.

The three of us walked through a small sliver of trees at the end of my backyard,over the traintracks imediatly behind my house,and over a small abandoned field. At the edge of the field sat a small,quaint cafe. It's paint was worn out,and the building had been standing here in the small town of Sedalia since the 1920's.

The three of us stood out in front of the cafe,where the bus would be coming to pick us up. I looked up at Tyler and thought about our father. Our dad and his mom got into a car accident when we were three years old and died. Thats why he lives with us. If his mom were still alive,he would most certainly want to live with her.

The bus pulled up as I shoved the headphones for my MP3 back into my ears. We baorded the bus,and Dakota,being a middle-schooler,had to sit in the front,while Tyler and I,highschoolers,got to sit in the back. As I sat down,one of my favorite songs, Cute Without the 'E',came on.

I leaned against the window,my knees pulled up against my chest,and hummed softly to the music as I watched the scenery pass by. I loved the bus ride to shool. I could just listen to music peacefully,and I could watch as the sun rose. It was also very quiet on the bus in the mornings. In the afternoons,it's horribly loud,which is why I walk hom from shcool and refuse to take the bus.

But,more than anything,it really just gave me more time to think. I think all the time;on the bus,laying on my bed in the dark for an hour befor I go to sleep,and walking through the woods on my way home. In between those times of thinking is school,anime time on my Toshiba,and sleeping. I'm not really an active person because I don't like it when people watch me run. I guess it's just a pet peeve of mine.

I was looking at an ambulence driving into the 'emergency' part of the hospital as the bus drove by,when a familiar pain filtered into my chest. I groaned softly as I helt my stomach. My lunges,heart and stomach hurt,but it was a pain that I had become accustomed to. I have never told anyone of my pains,because knowing my luck I'd have some horrible desiese that I could die from,and probably will die from. I would have to go to the hospital to get it treated,and there is no way in hell that i'm going there. I'd rather die slowly and painfully from a bullet to the lunges,than go to the hospital and live. I've never been too keen on life anyways. Acually,I'd much rather prefer that the world ends in 2012,and get death over with so we can all move on.

_But enough of my morib thoughts,_I thought as the bus pulled up in front of the high school. The door opened,and everyone rushed out while I waited paciently for everyone to get off. As usual,I was the last person to get off. I walked to the cafetiria,where students were supose to eat breakfast and just hang out befor school stated. I walked over to the darker side of the building and sat up against the wall. I pulled out a book from my bag and began reading it untill we were dissmised to go to our first hour class.

For me,that would be my math class. As always,it was boring and I understanded everything was art,which wasn't so bad becaused I loved to draw and paint. Than there was science. Yawn. I have a straight A in every class,but science was the one that chalanged me. God,it was so boring. After that was academic focus,than P.E,next was one of my favorites,my liturature class,than history,and than finally,spanish.

I listened to 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjiman as I walked through the woods after school. I really loved that song. But after that song was over,my all time favorite came on. It was 'Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year' by Fall Out Boy. I couldn'd help but sing along.

As I finished singing,I made my way out of the woods and was face to face to with a rapid river. I had always had to pass through the deep river by jumping from the gient rocks that suck up in the middle,so I didn't think twice about jumping my way across. The water was a little deeper than usual because of a hudge thunder storm we had a few days ago. I love thunder storms. And the rain. And the dark. But that's completly off topic,so ima gonna stop rambling now.

I was in the middle of the river. I jumped to the next rock,but my foot slipped. I fell back,and my head slamed into the rock that I had been previously standing on. Blood gushed from my head,but I didn't really notice as the rapids pulled me under the water. My mind was fuzzy,and even though I was still concious,still able to move my limbs,I didn't strugle. I allowed my self to be pulled down further into the darkness. I couldn't breathe anymore,and I watch the crimzon color of blood swirl around as my eyes slowly fell.

As I slowly died in the freezing cold rapids,blissfuly awaiting what would come next.

* * *

><p>Well,here it is. Chapter one. I know it sucked,but it will get better...hopfully...<p>

Anyways,most of the things in this chapter are based on my real life,so it's really made-up. Somethings are different,but mt general thoughts and feelings are the same. I highly recomened listening to the songs mentioned in this chapter ^^ they're epic!

Please reveiw! I love hearing wheather this story is good or not. It puts me in a good mood,and when I'm in a good mood I write. So if you want a second chapter,reveiw!


	2. Bad Ass Ninja And The New Gang Of Four

Disclaimer-Sadly,I do not own Naruto. :'C

I would like to thank Perminatly Lost In Thought for the AMAZING REVIEW! IT TROTALLY MADE MY DAY THANK YOU SO MUCH! but...well I am a clueless deprived child so i have no Idea what a Mary Sue is...could someone please inform me on that...?

anywho...this is capter two...please injoy!

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open,and I was imediatly blinded by sunlight. "Dammit,"I whispered softly as I sat up and helt my viciously pounding head. Every muscle in my body ached. I ajusted my eyes to the sunlight,and realized that I was sitting in the middle of of a dirt path in a forest. My school bag was lying ten feet away from me,with my MP3 next to it.<p>

My eyes widdened as my heart sped up. I jumped up and ran over to it. When I fell into the rapids,my bag and MP3 went down with me. At that moment,I decided to ignore the fact that I was somehow alive inside of a strange forest,and go completly bezerk and be all paranoid about wheather or not my MP3 survived the water.

I bent over and picked it up,twisting the cord of the headphones around my fingers nervously. I gulped as I pressed the on button. The dark,blank screen glared up at me. I pressed to button again. Nothing. Tears welled up into my eyes,and eventually made their way down my naturaly pale cheeks. I started to shake slightly.

Than I suddenly became angry,or even livid. "You piece of shit!" I yelled at it as I pressed the on button as hard as I could,than threw it to the ground. As soon as it hit the dirt,the screen lit up. For a while,I just stood there shocked. Than my face lit up,I snached my MP3 off the ground,and started jumping up and down happily.

Yes,I am one strange child.

After I had calmed down,I turned my MP3 off and stuck it inside my bag. Thats when I noticed how awfull I looked;not that I particulary cared or anything,I'm just observant. My clothers and bag were completly dry,and all the belongings in my bag were unharmed. My clothes were dirty,and my skinny jeans were riped with cuts all over my legs. I also had cuts covering my arms,but none where my gloves were and they were still in one peice. My long hair was tangled,and I'm pretty sure that my eyeshadow was smeared. I didn't really know,since I didn't have a miror,and honestly I didn't really give a fuck.

I dug into my bag and grabbed a mechanical pencil,which are the only pencils that I will ever use,my sketchbook,my amazing white-plastic eraser,and sat up against a tree on the side of the road. I drew a picture of a tall cliff,with the ocean crashing up against the bottom as the tide pulled in. A girl stood dangerously close to the edge,just staring at the sun. Half way through the picture,I started to sing 'shini-shini-koroshi' softly to myself. It means die-die-kill in japanese,and I cant get enough of saying it.

"Your really talented"said a male voice over my left sholder.

Someone was crouching down next to me beside the tree,so I did what every sane person in my situation would do. Ok,well I am so NOT a sane person. My reflexes kicked in,and in an instant after hearing the voice,my left elbow swung behind me and slambed into the guy's gut. I had my sketchbook,eraser,and pencil back into my my bag and was standing over the guy in a matter of seconds.

The guy was lying in the fetal position,covering his stomach with his arms. I would have busted up laughing if I didn't have better control of myself,so I just wore a blank face as I stated," Man,you know how stupid it is to sneak up on me? I am I fucking ninja! A ninja I tell you! I have an awsome ninja sword and numchucks,dude,so trying to sneak up on me equals getting the shit beat out of you!"

Ok. So maybe I exageratted,but hey,I don't like being snuck up on.

I looked at the guy. He wore an orange t-shirt,baggy black pants,an open grey jacket,and grey sneakers. The dude had spicky orange hair,but I couldn't see his face.

"Ahhhh dammit,that fucking hurt..."he mumbled as he tried to stand up,his head hung down so I still couldn't see his face. Than he looked up,his brown eyes meeting my bright aqua blue ones. Imediatly I could tell that he wasn't a bad person. He seemed kind and responsible,but I could also see that he was a complete goofball.

But than I saw the headband. The green headband on his forehead with the silver plate that only the Ninjas from Naruto wore. I could feel my blood run cold,and my face went white from shock. I didn't pay attention to the headbands while watching Naruto,so I couldn't tell what village he was from. He gave me a questioning look as I calmed myself down and put on my blank expression.

Right now my head was buzzing with the realization of being in the Naruto world. I had always wished for this to happen. Now I never had to see my damn family again. If felt as if a heavy burden had suddenly been lifted from my heart. In the real world,I knew I was dead. And now I didn't have to worry about it anymore. I could just be myself,have a lot of friends,and accualy have people care about me. My heart felt like it would bust from the sudden feel of joy.

I couldn't help but smile as I said," Sorry about that... Mr. Person,but you startled me so my reflexes just kicked in."

He mimicked my smile." That's ok! My name is Haru Norishima! It's good to meet you!"

" I'm Tsukinokira Fujikohama,but you can just call me Kira. It's good to meet you Haru,I can tell that we're going to be really good friends in the future!" I exclaimed.

But,to be honest,my name is not accualy Tsukinokira Fujikohama. I just made up the name on the spot because I didn't like my english name,and frankly,I didn't want anything to do with my previous life. Not my name,my family,my memories. The only thing I wanted was everything that I had in my bag. Plus my labtop,but I had to accept the fact that I'll never see it again. Plus,even if I did have it,this world has no electricity. -.-

Than,two more ninjas apeared besides Haru. One was a guy with green spicky hair and bright green eyes. Both Haru and Mr. New Guy was taller than me. Damn. The other was a girl with long scarlet red hair and purple eyes. The three of them looked about my age. The girl looked kind,but more strict and concerned than the guy. He looked laid back,he slouched slightly,and he had a scoul on his face. Man,would he be fun to tease.

"Haru! We were in the middle of a very important mission! Don't just run off like that!" The girl exclaimed,slaping Haru's sholder.

"Geez,I was just gone for a second,you didn't have to hit me" Haru whined.

"You're such an irrisponsible kid,Haru." said the guy with an irritated voice. Than he turned his eyes to me,"Hey,who's the chick?" That did it. I absolutly hated it when people refered to me as a 'chick'.

"Hey Haru,who's the prick?" I asked in an emotionless voice. Yeah I can play this game too bastard.

His eyebrow twitched in anoyance. Haru seemed to understand that this conversation was going to turn really bad,really fast,so he introduced us. " This is Kyo Hanayoshi,he's a really good fighter,and he's really smart too. He's not very social,but he's not a bad teammate. Than there's Mayuri Nagasaki. She's nice...sometimes,is really smart,girly,and is really popular. Kyo,Mayuri,this is TsukinoKira Fujikohama!"

"It's good to meet you Tsukinokira!" Mayuri exclaimed bowing.

"Yeah,you too. Please call me Kira,and beware I like to elbow people!"I exclaimed out of randomness.

"...It's true,she does that" Haru confermed,holding his stomach again and groaning. I laughed inside,but outside my face was emotionless and blank.

"ok then...so Kira,how old are you?" Mayuri asked trying to start up a conversation with her sickly sweet smile. It made me want to hurl. I can already tell you that I am not going to like this girl.

"I'm fourteen" I awnsered. "So are we! I can already tell that we are going to be really good friends!"Mayuri exclaimed way too cheerfuly. Hell no was I being her friend. Nope,she seemed just like one of those prepy bitches that went to my school. Damn prepy bastards. God I'm glad I'll never have to see them again.

"Nu uh. Haru's my only friend" I said,suddenly wrapping my hands around his arm in a death grip. Man I loved death grips. "So,where's this mission that you've gotta do at?"

"Well,we have to travel to all of the five great nations to train without Jimouri,our sensei. It'll take a year or two. We'll go to Konoha last,since we have to pick up something from the hokage,but it won't be ready untill then." Mayuri informed me.

"That's it!" I suddenly yelled,causing the three to jump." I am going with you on your mission and you will train me to be an awsome ninja!"

"Oh fuck no" Kyo replied.

" Please Haru? Pleeeaaaasee?" I pleaded. Haru looked down at me. Big mistake. He was met with my signature puppy doy eyes and pout. No one can resist the puppy dog pout technique,no matter how skilled of a ninja they are. So it was no surprize when he said-

"Fine,I agree to it. What about you,Mayuri?"

"Sure! Having another girl in the group will be so great! We can share clothes,tell secrets and tall about boys!-" and blah blah blah. I didn't really care about her ramblings.

After Mayuri was finished talking about all the girly stuff we could do (cough_gag_cough),Haru said,"It's decided, two against one, Kira will join us on our mission!"

And with that,we traveled across the five great nations together. I tried to ignore Mayuri,and irritated Kyo as much as I possibly could. I trained with them,and not to brag,but I've become a really strong Kunoichi if I do say so myself. It's like one of my dreams,exept real. I'm finally a bad ass ninja. Ever since I first watched Naruto,I'v always wanted to be different. To not be just some average person in a cruel society. People are just baka's if you ask me. And now I'm rambling! BAD KIRA,BAD!

Anywho,everything was going great and I was acually happy,even if I didn't show it. But nothing ever goes good for me. The universe never lets me be happy for long.

We were on our way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves,after one and a half years of traveling,when we were suddenly attaked.

* * *

><p>And there it is! YAY! I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!<p>

Please tell me what you think of the story and sorry for all the spelling mistakes!

-Naomi Tachi! =D


	3. Boring random thoughts and than BAM!

Chapter three! Yeay!

Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto there would be a lot more torchure and blood and violence like in When They Cry. Sadly,I do not,so I must resort to creating fanfictions!

anyways,please injoy this chapter and reveiw! Ok, I'm not going to write out everything that happens in the year and a half with Kira's training,but there will be flashbacks of some it! =D

* * *

><p>"Ok! Kira,you set up the tents! Ryu,you go get some sticks for the firewood! Mayuri,you'll light the fire! Than I'll cook and fill our canteens with water!" Haru ordered as we found a nice,clear spot in the woods to set up camp.<p>

I went to work quickly,making sure I was finished with all three tents before Ryu got back. As soon as I was finished,I waited untill Mayuri and Haru were distracted,than snuck off into the wooks like I always do.

I sat down at the base of a tree in front of a river near the camp. You'd think that after me drowning in a river like this one that I'd be scarred,but I acually love the water more now.

I pulled my MP3 out of my bag and started listening to I Confess by Red. You're probably wondering how I can be listening to it when it should be dead by now,and there is no electicity in this world. The day after I joined Haru and his team to train,I was listening to it when it died. I freaked out. I kicked Ryu in the shin just to let my anger out. But than Haru told me to try and send some of my chakra into it. He had no idea what it was,but his suggestion sounded reasonable so I tried it. It worked! He's not the smartest one in the bunch,but he's the funnest!

I got out my sketch pad,pencil,and eraser and started drawing mindlessly. I was buisy thinking about the time I've spent traveling around this world. Now,we were headed to Konoha,to the Hidden Leaf Village. Damn,I can't wait! I want to kick Naruto,beat the fuck out of Ino,tell Sakura to ge over Sasuke,tell Choji not to give a fuck about what other people say and live life the way he wants to,teach Hinata not to studder and be more outgoing,get Naruto to realise Hinata's feelings for him,and beat Shikamaru at shogi!

Yep,I'm gonna have one hell of a fun time!

I looked up over the trees to where our campsite was and saw smoke rising. They must have started the fire by now. If it were up to me,I'd be over there sitting around the campfire,telling jokes and laughing while stuffing my face with whatever they were having to eat for diner. But I've always dissapeared before they even started the fire,and I've never once joined them as they ate. I've always wanted to tell them why,but it's one of my greatest weaknesses and I can't afford for anyone to use it against me.

I sighed and looked down at the picture that I had drawn. It was of a girl standing dangerously close to the edge of a cliff,staring up at the sun as the ocean smashes up against the base of the cliff. I seem to drawing her more often than usual. This picture is based off the nightmares I keep having about someone I knew when I was younger. I try not to think about her,but the nightmares make it impossible.

I noticed the sun was setting. Not So Sweet Seventeen came on on my MP3. Now that I've thought about it,I hadn't really changed all that much. I was fifteen,a couple inches taller,my muscles were a bit more defined,and my hair was shorter,only reaching to the middle of my back. I aquired a lot of new things over my journey,and I kept all of that stuff in a green backpack that I left at camp. I also left my new sword at camp,'cause I don't really don't think I'll need it. I was still horribly pale,the sunlight didn't effect my skin at all,but at least my clothes were different. I wore a black ruffly skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. Underneath that I wore black shorts that reached my knees,and under that I wore cut-up black fishnet leggings. I also wore combat boots with bright blue laceing. For my shirt I had a baggy teal short sleeve shirt. I had a blood red belt,long black gloves with the fingers cut out,and bandages on my arms and neck.

I reached into my bag and grabbed an apple that I had picked from a tree earlier that day. I ate it silently as I stared at my bag. It was black,big shocker there,but there was white lettering on it that said 'Team Edward'.Underneath the white letterings,in a bright blue color,was the name Elric,so that the whole thing read 'Team Edward _Elric_'.Man I loved that kid. He was one of the few awsome,talanted shorties that made other short people feel taller. He was also a halarious character. Acually,now that I'm thinking about it,I never got to see the ending of FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Damn.

Yawning,I stuffed my drawing utensils into my bag,threw the apple core across the river,and laid down on my back. The sun was gone,and the brilliantly shining moon replaced it. The trees drew shadows across the river and they looked eerie. I smiled to myself as I heard the hooting of an owl. The whole atmosphere was screaming horror movie,like some guy with a chain saw was going to run out of the woods and try to cut my head off. It was these moments that I truly loved. I don't know really know why,but I do. The darkness,I love to know things,but it's nice to be able to be surrounded by nothing. The darkness takes everything away and only leaves you with what you think,know,and feel. To some people,it's just a thing,simple and unimportant. But for some people,people like me,it's something much more complex.

And there was me ramballing on about the dark. You know,you can give me any topic that I'm familiar with and I can just keep ramballing on and on about it.

I turned onto my side and curled into a ball as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet. Something was wrong. Very wrong,I could feel it. I looked up in the direction of the campsite. There was no more smoke. It was still dark outside,about four in the mourning.<p>

"Shit!" I cursed as I ran to the campsite. As I ran,it seemed like time had slowed down,like it was tanting me. Than I could smell blood. Tons of blood. When I stepped out of the trees and looked out over the clearing,my eyes widdened with horror and shock.

Blood was splattered everywhere. There were bodies lying dead on the ground,whearing the same outfit of grey sweatpants,black fishnet shirt under a grey shirt and green vest,and a black mask. But than something caught my eye. There were people who wern't whearing the same uniform. It wa Haru,Mayuri,and Ryu,all lying limp in the middle of the bodies. They were covered in their own blood and wern't moving.

"No!" I gasped in horror. Than I heard a voice behind me.

"It looks like we missed one," it said. I tried to turn around,but befor I could,an intense pain shot through my body. I looked down at my stomach to see a sword sticking up through me,blood pouring from the wound. Than the sword slashed through my side,causing me to fall to the ground. The pain was so intense that I almost passed out,but I forced myself to stay awake as long as possible.

"We have to leave. Leaf Village ninja are on their way!" I heard a second voice yell.

"I'm not finished. The little bitch isn't dead yet"

"You don't have enough time! We have to leave! NOW!" The second voice sounded panicked,and the first voice grunted in annoyance as I heard them take off into the trees.

I couldn't stay awake any longer. I let the darkness envelope me as I remembered my freind from long ago,covered in blood and limp in my arms.

* * *

><p>And there you go! another cliffhanger!<p>

Sorry if this seems like it's going really slow,and if it doesn't describe everything as well as I want it to be. I just can't think up how to phrase things,and it gets difficult. And also,this chapter is shorter than the others.

Everything will be explained eventually,so please be patient with me. Next chapter should have a little Shikamaru in it,if not,than the chapter after that.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Please reveiw! =D


	4. Bad news,meeting familiar faces,and pink

It's chapter four! yeay. I dont know why,but right now I'm not that enthusiastic about wrighting this chapter. Meh...

But anyways...I guess please reveiw. Naruto does not belong to me... :P

Since last chapter was so dreary and short,I am making this one extra long,not by much though,just a couple hundred words...please injoy

* * *

><p><em>I was stuck in one of my nightmares again. I was standing on a cliff,staring at the back of a girl at the edge. I could hear the sea below,and smell the salt in the air. It felt real. But I knew that it couldn't be.<em>

_Because the girl that just turned around to face me,with her brilliant green eyes and long blonde hair,had already been dead for six years._

_She looked exactly what she would have looked like if she had lived to be fifteen. I was about to call out her name,but than I looked down at her feet where the cliff was starting to crumble away. When I looked back up my eyes widdened in terror. The girl was covered in blood,with cuts and bruises all over her body. Blood dripped from her forehead and she coughed up blood._

_"This was all your fault. " She said,voice bitter and dry. I tried to speak,but no words came out._

_"Why didn't you save me? You let me die! You just watched,you didn't even try to help me!" she yelled. The cliff was starting to crumble closer and closer to her._

_I tried to run over to help her,but the faster I ran,the farther away I got and the more darkness covered my vision. The cliff fell out underneath the girl and she fell as the blackness covered my vision completly._

_"No!" I managed to scream out. _

_Than,all of a sudden,I was a nine year old kid again. My black hair was short,not even reaching my sholder,and I was smaller that I am now. _

_I was siting on the side of the highway,red lights flashing around me and sirens blazing. But everything around me was blurred and unfocused. The only thing that I could see clearly was my nine year old friend,covered in blood and limp in my arms. She was completly still and wasn't breathing._

_"No! Please don't die!" I cried out as I shook violently,tears streaming down my face," Don't leave me all alone,please! I can't lose you! Please wake up! Please! You're my best friend! You can't leave! No!"_

_I yelled a very load and pained filled scream as everything went black. _Than I shot up from a soft bed panting heavily,covered in a cold sweat.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~N<span>****ormal POV~**

Kira let out a pained scream before shooting up from the soft bed she was sleeping on. She was covered in a cold sweat and was panting heavily. She sat on the bed,taking slow,deep breaths to try and soothe her nerves and fast beating heart. After she had calmed herself down,she noticed she was in a room she did not recognize.

She was in a small room with white walls and tiles. Her bedsheets were white,and so were the curtains hanging from the window. Her bag and sword lay on a small table near her bed.

Than she froze,and her face turned white as she realized there was an iv sticking out of her wrist that led to some machines. Realization dawned on her and she started taking slow,deep breaths to try and calm herself again as she started to panic. She was in a hospital. She started to shake violently. The hospital was the last place she wanted to be in,hell,she'd rather die a slow and painful death than be there.

Just when she thought she couldn't keep herself from screaming in a panic,when she thought she was going to take her sword and start hacking and slashing at anything she could find,the door opened. But she was quick and master of herself. Before the door fully opened,Kira had forced herself to stop shaking and sat there looking perfectly calm and poised.

Tsunade walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Good,you're awake. How do you feel?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel fine." Kira replied in a monotone voice," Lady Tsunade...what...what happened? My memory's all fuzzy."

"You were found by Konoha ninja about a day and a half away from the village with a few other shinobi-" Kira interupted her as she remembered what had happened.

"Haru,Ryu,and Mayuri! Where are they? Are they alright? Please tell me they're ok!"

"No...they're all dead." She replied coldly.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Kira's POV~<span>**

"No...they're all dead." Tsunade told me in a heartless tone. I could feel the blood in my veins run cold,but my facial expression did not falter. I kept my face a blank mask,while on the inside I felt an overwhelming amount of feelings. But most importantly,I felt angry. I was angry at Tsunade for being so heartless. For not even careing that my closest friends had died. The pain and greif was almost enough for me to break down,but I pushed those feelings away.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I replied,"Oh,ok..."

"You don't seem like you care that they're dead" She stated.

"I'm a ninja,and ninja must show no emotion. Especcially in front of the fifth Hokage" I replied emotionlessly.

"I see," Her eyes sharpened as she glared at me. When I didn't flinch,she continued, " Just who the hell are you? I was told that there would be three shinobi sent from Kumogakure to pick up an important document. But you were with them. I sent a letter to the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. He wrote back telling me that he's never even seen a girl with your physical apperence. I want awnsers. Who are you? What village are you from? Why were you traveling with Kumogakure ninja? And who's alliegence do you follow?"

"Uuurghh. Just call me Kira," I replied a little aggitated. I mean fuck! What was I thinking when I gave myself such a rediculously long name? I'm getting fucking tired of repeating myself to every damn person I meet. To hell with that!

I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall behind the hospital bed.

I calmly lied,"I acually don't belong to a village. I was raised in a thick forest by my grandmother. About a year and a half ago,Haru,Ryu,and Mayuri wondered across my grandmother's small hut. They stayed the night,and I instantly became friends with them. We fed them,and supplied them with food for their mission. But I had always wanted to leave the forest I grew up in,for I had never left befor,and I always drempt of being a ninja,so I asked to join them. They agreed,so I traveled around the world and trained with them."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and sighed. This would be the tricky part,and I needed to word this carefully. "I follow you,Lady Tsunade. I would like to join the Hidden Leaf Village. I haven't allied myself with a nation yet,but I would be honored if I could call myself a citizen of the Land of Fire. I have been trained as a shinobi,and although I don't want to be a full on ninja anymore,I would be happy to assist with missions that need more people or is not that important. But I would really just like to get a normal job,if that's ok. To be honest,I don't have anywhere else to go,and this is the only place that I can trust," I told her seriously.

Tsunade looked a little surprized. "You want to be a citizen of Konoha?" She asked.

"Yes please,if you'll allow me too. On my journey,my grandmother died in a fire,and the only think left of her hut is ash. I have no living relatives." I faked a smile,and said, "I've heard things about the shinobi in this village. They're strong,corageous,kind. I want to be in a village that is protected by shinobi that care about it. I couldn't find a better village if I tried. And I've been to plenty during my short time here. So please let me join. I promise,I won't let you down!"

I smiled softly when she agreed,than asked when I would be getting out of the hospital. She said that the wound in my stomach had been healed a long time ago,and that I had been in a coma for two months. Acually,I've always wandered how it was like to be in a coma. I was expecting it to feel different than just a simple nightmare,but I guess it's just different for everyone.

After I got out of the hospital,(thank GOD,I was about to lose it in there) Tsunade and I went the Hokage's office. I had to sign a bunch of paper work,some of it I just hade to make up because I'm not from here. Damn the aggonizing paper work! I feel so sorry for Tsunade!

After all the paper work ,I had to find an apartment in the Village. Long story short,I got completly and hoplessly lost. Damn this complex system of roads and my lack of directional skills!

I was walking down some random street. Shadows danced around me,casted by the beautiful sunset. Than who do I spy walking down the street towards me? None other than Kiba,Shino,Naruto,Hinata,Sakura,and Choji,all of them looking fifteen years old. I must be in Shippuden then. Man would this be fun.

Tears swelled in my eyes,and I put on the most hurt and confuses look I could muster. This was the begining of my evil plan. Poor Kiba was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Normal POV~<span>**

Shino,Naruto,Hinata,Kiba,Choji,and Sakura were all walking down the street,comeing back from a difficult mission. They were all tired and sore. They all just wanted to go home and rest. Too bad for them,an evil black haired girl was about to make things much more interesting for them.

Kira ran over to them. She had tears streaming down her checks,and her eyes helt so much anger,sorrow,confusion,and pain,that no one could even imagen it was fake. She was master of herself. And a brilliant actress,but she was way too shy to be on stage,if you could beleive it.

She ran straight to Kiba,and bitch slapped him in the face. Needless to say,everyone stopped in their tracks to watch with shocked faces. I mean seriously,the faces they made almost made Kira stop what she was doing,and drop to the floor in a fit of laugher. But she refrained herself from doing so,and continued with her evil plan.

"How COULD you?" Kira screamed at the top of her lungs right in Kiba's face. "Bastard! I trusted you! How could you? I fucking trusted your dumb ass but you ruined everything! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU,YOU PEICE OF SHIT!"

"Wait,what are you-" He tried to say,but he was quickly cut of by Kira's knee as she slammed it into his face with extreme force. She smiled brightly as he fell to the ground unconsious.

She laughed hystericly,and when she was finished,she mumbled to herself load enough so everyone could hear, "Fucking moron."

"Whoa,what did Kiba do?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutly nothing!" Kira chirped happily, "I just injoy hitting people!"

Her face was bright and sweet. It really contradicted the violent statement she just made. The group looked at her with confused faces.

She bowed gracefully as she introduced herself, "My name is Kira! I'ma new villager here at the Leaf,but I've had ninja training,so I'm not one to mess with!"

"It's good to meet you Kira! My name is-" Naruto started,but was cut off by Kira as she said...

"You're Naruto Uzamaki. I already know who all of you are. Sakura Haruno,Hinata Huuga,Choji Akamichi,Shino Abarame,and Kiba What-The-Fuck-His-Name-Is!"

She smiled brightly at her advaced knowlegde of the Naruto world. Well,maybe not so much as advanced,but she knew a lot of things and liked to memorize the names.

"Ok guys,I have to go look for an apartment to go move into,but first..." She said,rumbling into her bag untill she pulled out a pink sharpie. She hated the color pink,but she collected sharpies,so it can't be helped that she has the annoying color.

She popped off the lid and crouched over Kiba's sleeping fiqure. After a few minutes,she jumped up,caped her sharpie,thew it back in her bag,bid a quick farewell to the group,and ran off in a random direction.

The group just stared at her dissapearing figure with anime sweatdrops.

"Wasn't she looking for an apartment? She's headed straight towards the forest at the edge of the village..." Sakura said to no one in particular.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled,trying,and failing horribly,at trying to surpress his laughter, "Come look at Kiba!"

They all looked down at his face. Everyone started laughing uncontrollably,exept Hinata,who just giggled sheepishly.

Horrible pink ink was placed on his lips,macking him look like he was whearing lipstick. His red tattoos where colored pink. There was also pink highlights in his hair. Finnaly,written across his forehead,was the sentence 'I love bunnies!'.

'_I think this Kira girl and I could become great friends_' Sakura thought with a smirk plastered across her face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Kira's POV~<span>**

My face was blank as I ran from the group in a random direction. Curse my directional skills,for they have leaded me straight to a large forest and the sun's already down and I'm tired as hell. Damn. You know what? Fuck this. I'm too damn tired to go search for an apartment complex all night. I'ma gonna walk in these woods,climb into a tree with my amazing ninja powers,curl into a ball,and go to sleep.

And that's exactly what I did,too bad I didn't notice the bright,aqua-blue eyes watching me from a distance.

* * *

><p>Viola~Chapter four. Tehehe...Both myself and Kira do not have anything personal againts Kiba,this just popped into my head and I had to do it,but now that I think about it,it really wasn't all that funny... well,bye,and have a good day =)<p> 


	5. A new friend and a new home to return to

Naomi-" There's a voice in my head,"

Deidara-" Yeah? What's it saying,un?"

Naomi-" It's screaming 'OH MY GOD LET ME OUT!' but it's trapped in there with creative deformed cannabals. One of them is Zetsu,but please don't tell him that."

Deidara-"...umm...I think ima gonna run away now...un" Deidara starts to run away.

Naomi-" GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER BEFOR I MAIM YOU,SHAVE YOUR HEAD BALD,TURN ALL YOUR CLAY PINK,AND LOCK YOU IN A PITCH BLACK ROOM WITH KNEE HIGHT TABLES AND MAKE YOU RUN WITH A BRACLET DEVICE ON YOUR WRIST THAT SHOCKS YOU INCREASINGLY IF YOU STOP RUNNING!" I pulled him back by the back of his shirt.

Deidara-"Naomi does NOT own Naruto! Un! Please tell her not to kill me!"

Well...I gotta say...Thank you Maddy for reveiwing! It means a lot! Now I'm fired up to write this chapter! I know the disclaimer sucked but oh well.

My half brother Tyler,that I mentioned in chapter 1,leant me this book called Incarceron to read. It's really good,I recomend it,but it has a second book and it's killing me to see what happens! Urrggggg! MUST READ IT BUT I DONT HAVE IT! :'C

My school is having this trip on May 19,and me,my friend Maddy,and her friend(I don't know if she would like me to put her name on here,so I wont),are going together. We're going to Worlds of Fun! It's gonna be epic! I can't wait!

Please injoy this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Please? Oh! Can anyone guess who it was that was spying on Kira at the end of the fourth chapter? Hint: It is a guy,and he is NOT a character created by Kishimoto(?). You don't have to guess his name,but where I have alrady shown him in the story. Yes,he has already shown up,just no phisicly,if that makes sence. And Maddy,since I already told you at school,you are not allowed to guess or tell anyone else who it is!

To the person that gets it right,They can create an Oc character and I will add them in the story! Wow...this was long...I better stop rambling and get on with the story now!

* * *

><p>I am NEVER sleeping in a tree willingly again! I mean,how can anyone do it? I have never felt so sore in my entire life. Not only that,but I also had another nightmare,which caused me to fall OUT of that fucking damn tree! Damn it all.<p>

This is not one of my best mornings. I'm dirty from not being able to take a shower. I'm starving. I've got a knot on the top of my head from falling out of the damn tree. I'm horribly sore. I didn't get enough sleep from my nightmare. I'm still lost and haven't managed to find a fucking apartment yet.

Which is why I am now running around Konoha like a mad woman. I ran left into an ally way,turned right out into a crouded street,avoided all the people passing by,turned right into a less crouded side street,turned right,than left,right,left,left,avoided a passerby that I almost ran into,turned another right and BAM! ran into a person. I really should have seen that comeing...

We both landed on our asses,looked up at each other at the same time,and grinned to one another. It was Sakura. In the older Naruto,I really hated how clingy and weak and selfish she was. But in Shippuden I liked her a LOT more. Hey,I bet we could even become really good friends. She's also kinda violent,and,well,you know me,violence is kinda my thing.

"Well,hello there,Sakura. Sorry to have to run into ya like that,but I was just going crazy at the moment." I quickly got to my feet and helt my hand out to her. She smiled and thanked me as she grabbed my hand and pulled herself up.

"Hey Kira. How are you? Did you ever find an apartment?" Sakura asked me.

"No,damn fucking maze of a village...fell out of a damn tree...damn bastards..." Was all Sakura heard as I mumbled to myself. I was getting agravated. Unfortunatly,at that exact moment,my stomach decided that it was going to growl load enough for Sakura to hear.

I scratched the back of my head as I laughed sheepishly," Hehehe...umm,well,I kinda havn't been able to eat anything yet,because I don't know if I'll have enough money left to get an apartment if I do..."

"If you're hungry,the two of us can go get some barbeque,my treat!" She exclaimed happily,taking my hand and leading me to where the resturant was at.

"N-no! I couldn't possibly!" I tried to protest. I really didn't want to insist,but at the same time,I really wanted SOMETHING to eat.

"Nonsence! We can eat and get to know each other! It'll be fun!" She smiled,and led me into a resuraunt that I vaugly remembered seeing while watching Naruto.

"Sure...if you say so..." I replied quietly. I was secretly smiling inside. I mean,FREE FOOD! Who wouldn't be exited about that?

I looked around the resturaunt to see Choji and Ino eating at a booth.

"Hey! Choji!" I yelled out to him,waving my hand at him with a smile plastered on my face. Than I said to Sakura," We should go eat with Choji!"

"I dunno...Ino pig's there..." She replied unsure.

"Aw,cummon. We can just ignore that bitch and talk with Choji. He'll need the company. I mean,he's stuck talking to her all by himself,which is cruel and unusual torchure,so we should help him out!" I tried to convience her.

Sakura sighed and mumbled 'fine' before leading the way to the table. Halfway there,Sakura cried, "But I get to sit with Choji!" as she ran over and sat next to him. That left me with...Ino,which is one of the characters that I despise most from Naruto. Granted,I did hate a LOT of people...but still.

I sat next to Ino,at the very edge of the booth and as far away from her as I could get. Sitting next to her was fairly difficult for me. I had to stuggle with the urge to beat the living shit out of her right at that moment. That had to wait untill later. Right now,I just had to injoy a peaceful meal with Sakura and Choji.

I ordered whatever it was that Sakura ordered,'cause I'm American and had no idea what half the things on the menu were. Ino asked me who I was,and I simply replied 'Kira'. She tried to start up a conversation,but I ignored her and chatted with Sakura.

When the waiter deleivered our food,I ate the meat without really tasting it and just shoving it down my throat. Me and Choji got into an eating contest. About halfway through it,Ino started nagging Choji about his eating habits,so I said 'Fuck off,you whore',which shocked her that I would say that. Me and Choji tied in the contest to my displesure,and I vowed to beat him next time. I am very competitive.

"Well,I gotta go look for an apartment now. I don't wanna have to sleep in a tree again," I told Sakura after everone was finished eating.

"Wait. Do you have to have an apartment,or are you willing to buy a house?" Sakura asked me.

"A house is fine,as long as it's cheap," I replied,causing her to shriek in delight. I gave her a questioning look.

"The house next to mine has been for sale for years! It's really cheap since no one's bought it! You should totally but it Kira!" She beemed at me. I smiled. We had already become great friends. It's still hard to get use to it,really. The last friend I had had was when I was nine,and that didn't really work out so well. It's really different,after so many years of lonelyness.

"I'd be happy to," I said,beaming as I stood up from the booth, "You'll have to take me there,Sakura. And than maybe tomarrow,if you're not too buzy,you can show me around the village?"

"Of coarse!" She replied cheerfully as she stood up,and we both started to walk out of the resturaunt, "I'll even bring Hinata,and we can have a girls day out!"

"That'd be great! Sakura,thank for everything,it really means a lot to me."

"No proablem,Kira. That's what friends do" She replied.

We walked around for awhile,just chatting and injoying each others company. After about eighteen minutes of walking,we finally made it to the house that was being sold right next door to Sakura's. Luckily,the house was cheap. I was able to barely make the first payment on it. I would have to get a job if I wanted to have enough money to pay for the rest of it.

Me and Sakura explored the house a little. From now on,this would be my home. It was already completly furnished. The living room was bright,with white carpet and walls,white curtains lightly draped over the windows,a white chouch and loveseat,a mahogany fireplace,and beautiful landscape paintings hanging on the walls.

The kitchen was white as well,white tiles as flooring,white walls,and normal kitchen appliences. The only thing colored was the mahogany dinning table and chairs. There was a bathroom,pretty much completly white. Than there was a guest room,decorated with earthy tones. This was all on the first floor.

On the second floor was a series of rooms. There was an office,a couple of more guest rooms,and a master bedroom. That was definutly going to be my room.

The walls were a beautiful sea-blue color. The ceiling was painted with a sky blue color,with white puffy clouds scattered across it. There was a four poster king sized bed,it's backboard pressed up against the wall at the back of the room. Drappings hung down,they were a sea foam teal color that matched the curtains. The sheets on the bed were bright,neon blue,while the abundance of pillows were a deep,dark purple. Mahogany bookshelves lined the walls,filled with books of all different kinds. There two doors leading out of the room besides the one that leads to the hallway. One lead to a bathroom,and the other lead to an empty walk-in closet.

This was the absolute perfect house.

After we were finished,Sakura said that she had to leave,so I walked her to the door and we said goodbye. Befor she left,she said,"If you need anything,don't hesitate to come over and ask."

I simply nodded,and closed the door as she waled next door to her house. I ran up to the bathroom in my room and took a long,hot shower. I changed into a clean black tanktop and baggy shorts,that I had in my bag,and tied my hair in a ponytail to keep it from my face. After that,I jumped into my soft,warm,comfy bed,and did something that I hadn't done in a very long time.

I cried.

I laid there,curled up into a tiny ball,and cried my eyes out for hours,untill I was so tired I couldn't stay awake any longer.

* * *

><p>There it is. I am not very proud of this chapter. It's so boring,and pretty short. Also,Shikamaru wasn't in it. I'm sorry! I'm still debating how exactly I will have him meet Kira. I dunno,I have a few ideas.<p>

anywho...Please review. I mean,do you like it? Does is suck? Have any advice? SOMETHING? It just doesn't seem like too many people like this story,and if you don't,well,I can't really blame you. Hopefully it will get better eventually.

Well...I guess that's it... goodbye and have a nice day! =D


	6. Village,unpleasant job,paradise,& SHIKA!

SnowyWolfy,thank you so much for the review! It makes me so happy that you guys like my story!

And SnowyWolfy,coincidently,I gave Kira MY school schedule,so we both have the same exept for spanish! I hate spanish though. I'd much rather be learning Japanese,but my school doesn't teach it :C

Anywho...Worlds of Fun is comeing up for me in like a few days!,and than in about three weeks is the end of school! Yay!

Well,this is chapter six. It's really gone by fast. I mean, 10,000 words in only 5 chapters? I say that's an accomplishment (for me). In every chapter,I try to get 2,000 words in or more. Sometimes it's less,but I try to make up for it in the next chapter. I've been trying to update as soon as possible,but sometimes I just don't feel like writing.

I've got some good,evil ideas for future chapters. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha...

Please reveiw! FOR THE CHILDREN! Or,at least,for my brother,'cause if he doesn't SHUT THE FUCK UP,I'm going to kill him,go to jail,and than who will write the rest of the story..? If you review,I'll be super happy and I just might be able to ignore is smart ass comments and selfish attitude.

And this isn't a joke,I seriously would give up my precious Bleach seasons 1-8 to see my brother dead. I hate his damned guts and...here I go...rambling now...Ima gonna stop now and get on with the story,because,trust me,I could right a 2,000 word chapter on just how much I hate him.

Please injoy! =D

* * *

><p>I had another nightmare. This wasn't the usual nightmare that I have of my friend,but one of a time when I was four. Me and Tyler were in a devestating car crash that killed our dad and his mom. That was the start of every thing wrong that happened. That's my very first memory,and one of several that I do not want to remember.<p>

So,I cleared my mind,grabbed my bag,and took a quick shower. I changed into a grey sweatshirt and black skinny jeans,because they were the only clothes I had left in my bag. I threw my outfit from yesterday and my night clothes(the black tanktop and baggy shorts), into the washer in the bathroom on the first floor. I put on some mascara and eyeliner,than brushed my long hair. Today,it decieded to be wavy. It's really weird,because some times it'll be straight,and other times it'll be really wavy. I usually don't try to tame it,and let it do whatever it wants.

Today,on my little outing with Sakura and Hinata,I'll have to go look for a job. It sucks,but I'm already out of money,and I still need to buy food and clothes. Damn. I have this weird feeling...like something really bad is going to happen. And I don't mean any of the regular bad things that happen in Naruto. No...something is going to happen to me,and it is not going to be pleasant.

I sat there on my chouch,thinking over all the bad senario's that could possibly happen,one being kidnapped by the Akatsuki like in fanfictions I've read,when the doorbell rang. I had forgotten,there for a few minutes,that Sakura was suppose to be showing me around the village. I got up,walked over to the door,and opened it to reveal Sakura and Hinata.

"Good morning Kira!" Sakura beamed. I replied with a simple hey while Hinata stayed quiet. She is so shy. I'm going to have to get rid of that.

So,we started walking around the village,Sakura showing me where the hospital,Hokage building,training areas,ninja acadamy,clothing stores,food vendors,resturants,and village gates were located. I tried to memorise the streets and locations of everything. Sakura and I talked the whole time,and after a couple of hours Hinata started opening up and we sorta became friends. I can see the three of us hanging out in the near future.

The whole time I was keeping an eye out for 'help wanted' signs. We wandered around the whole village without any luck. At the very end of my tour,just when I had given up all hope,I finally found a place that was hiring. Only proablem was...

it was at a preppy pink cafe. I detest preppy and pink,(most of the time) so this was a deadly combo. But I needed the money,and it was the ONLY place in Konoha that was hiring,so what choice did I have?

It was already four in the afternoon,and Sakura and Hinata had already finished the tour,so we bid each other farewell and went our seperate ways. I went straight to the cafe to apply for the job. Everything was pink and white and...well,VERY unappealing to me. But,I resisted my urge to vomit,and faked a brilliant smile for the imployer. I acted all sweet and kind,and made up awnsers to questions that I thought the middle aged woman would approve of.

In the end,I ended up getting the job! I'm now a waitress at the Kiesha Cafe! My imployer,Hayame,said that I could start tomarrow,after they get a speical uniform in my size. Somehow...I do NOT have a good feeling about it. But,hey,at least the job pays well. Though,untill I get paid,I'm afraid I'll have to mooch off Sakura a little.

I walked around the village for a while after leaving the cafe. I walked and walked and walked and man was I tired of walking. So I found a patch of woods at the edge of the village and went exploring! I trudged deep into the woods,marveling the exotic plants and little forrest creatures. I was thankful for the tree's shade and releif from the mid summers heat. It reminded me greatly of the forrest we made our hide-out,just six years ago. I can remember it vividly,although I'd rather not. I remember breezy summer days,playing tag,just the two of us. I remember the sound of cars passing by on the highway next to the forrest. I had never had so much fun in my life,than those three years spent with her.

I trudged out of the brush,and stepped forward into a paradise.

The sun shown down and glimmered on the surface of a large,blue lake. It wasn't murky or muddy,just a beautiful,clear blue. Sand and large rocks surrounded the lake,which made it apear to be a beach. And surrounding the sand,millions of flowers of various shapes and colors invaded the grassy plains,and filled the air with their irrisitably sweet smell. The area seam to sparkle and shimmer beautifuly under the suns rays. I wondered how it looked under the light of the stars and moon,it must be even more beautiful.

Instantly,I decided to make this my own little hide out. My secret place to go to whenever I'm feeling sad. I could scream and yell and curse at the world and no one would ever hear. So,I walked over to the sand by the water and laid down. I took my MP3 out of my bag,put it on speaker,and played You Could Be Happy. I really loved that song. My eyelids started to droop,and I realized just how much energy I had spent that day,and howlittle sleep I had gotten the night befor. I stared up at the clouds as the song ended,and Dead Matter by Simplistic Devils came on. I resisted sleep as I focusd on the clouds and lyrics,gently singing along.

_"Well face it,_

_you're in your own little world and ya can't get out!_

_You think,'Fuck this place',as you left our world._

_And all us normal people,can't understand,_

_because we don't feel,we're not human,and we don't care._

_Some of us are bastards,bitches,stuck up pricks,_

_some of us are arrogant,selfish,greedy._

_But who are you to judge when you're just like us?_

_You think we can't understand the pain that you feel._

_Because we're not people and we're not real!_

_I. Can't. Hold. It. Anymore~_

_I wanna see you dead across my floor._

_Dead~ Dead~ Dead~_

_You feel broken,wollow in your own self-pity._

_You're just another lost soul in this fucked up city._

_And you think that,you're the only one,_

_who can't tell the difference between nightmares,dreams,and reality,anymore._

_You cry! I wanna see you dead,sprawled across the floor!_

_Velvet scarlet,seeping from your pours!_

_And it always mattered,to me._

_I'm sorry,that you're not perfect,_

_and I'm sorry,that your life's not worth it._

_It's all pointless,_

_and everything you do is destroying you!_

_And,this was all your fault! You brought it on yourself!_

_I want to see you dead,lying limp on the floor._

_Cause I can't bare,to see you,suffer,anymore._

_And you always,mattered,to me."_

I was barely able to get the last line in befor I fell into a dreamless sleep,unaware of Shikamaru's lazy figure leaning up against a tree in the forest,watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Shikamaru's POV! <strong>

I just got finished with a long day of bothersome training,so I decieded to go to my secret lake out in the middle of the forrest on the edge of the Leaf. I was planning on watching the clouds pass by,but when I got there,there was a girl laying down in the sand. Her long,black wavy hair was spread out beneath her. I couldn't see her eyes from where I was. I had never seen her befor. She started singing,so I leaned up against a tree and waited for her to leave. I couldn't help but listen to her soft,angelic singing. I looked at her small fiqure as I listened.

As soon as the song was over,she fell asleep. I walked over to her and said,"Hey,you should wake up. Don't sleep on the ground."

But she didn't wake up,so I just went home and played Shogi. I couldn't stop thinking about who she was,though,and I got a slightly bad feeling from her.

* * *

><p>OMG SORRY IT TOK SO LONG! my mom's computers modem blew,so I couldn't get online at my moms to write OR read. It was killing me. If I didn't have <span>The Black Book Of Secrets <span>to read (which is a really good book that I recomend),than I would have been dead from boredom on Tuesday.

The song Dead Matter and the band Simplistic Devils is purely made up! I am really proud of how I wrote the song,but not so proud of the chapter,but hey,there's Shikamaru! Finnaly!

Please Review! I thank all of you who have read my story and will continue to read it even though it is not as good as I would have liked it to be. I might go back and add more detail to the chapters later,but I dunno.

Over the summer,I will be going to California to my step-mom's apartment,and my family has a lot planned to do,and I might not be able to update as much,so please be patient with me!

I love you all(in a non-stalkerish way)!

-Naomi Tachi!


	7. Meeting

Anyone heard what happened in Sedalia?

Ok, well, I went to Worlds of Fun…a month ago. And ya know what? It rained. It FUCKING rained. My friend Um let's just call her Catty, joined me, Maddy, and Maddy's friend, we'll call her Sheila. Now, Catty only wore a short sleeve shirt and shorts. I wore pants, a jacket, and a coat (like always) so I let Catty borrow my coat. Catty ended up getting sick. She didn't throw up, but the rain made her feel bad =C she didn't get to go on any of the rides. Me and Catty didn't go to school the next day, and im pretty sure Maddy didn't either. My feet were sooo sore, and they were swollen.

After that school presumed normally. Until the last Wednesday of the year. I had school Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, not on Monday, but then Tuesday, and then no more school! Wednesday I took my math final, and then was really excited about taking my English final (on Romeo & Juliet) during sixth hour. During me and Maddy's P.E. class during fifth hour, we were drawing pics and writing notes to each other. On one, I wrote, 'Oh MY GOD, its A TORNADO!'…I never got to sixth hour.

We waited in the Cafeteria safe building for hours, without having any lunch -.- .Some lucky bastards parents came and picked them up. We kept receiving info on the tornados. Maddy was so scared of her dog being killed because he was outside in the backyard alone. We continued passing notes on the floor. Good thing I had lots of paper J

And throughout all this mess…Maddy was extremely worried, but…with my family…I didn't care at all. My younger sister is all I cared about. But my mother… my own flesh and blood mother…I didn't care whether her or my young brother, lived… or died…

Finally, the tornado passed. School was still in session, and we went to eighth hour, the last hour of the day, which was Spanish. We didn't take the final like planned. My teacher put in a movie, but half the class was already gone. Then, they started calling names of students whose parents were there to pick them up, and us freshmen got to go eat. For once, I got to eat with Maddy =3

I heard the news, and I started to worry just a little. The tornado hit the bus barn, busses were completely destroyed and couldn't take students home, and I didn't have my cell phone cause I losses it ='C I get home, though, and after a few hour, I am likeing what my mother tells me.

No more school. Summer vacation came early this year. Now, im in Las Angeles, wishing I was at home, in tenth grade, having fun with my friends in the new high school. I got a new, better cell that I love. I also got my hair cut and added blue and purple streaks.

I sorry that I like to humor myself, by telling you readers all about my stupid life. :P

Ok, FINNALY, someone submitted a guess to my contest. Though, I'm sorry, the person is not Kira's old friend. Kira's friend is a girl, and the person is a guy. This person has talked, but has not been introduced or described in the story. Hope that helps. You can guess again, if you want! I have the perfect spot (way latter on) in the story if you guess right!

My computer has had some major problems but now, everything but my internet favs and documents have been deleted, and it works fine now! So sorry it took so long to update!

Ok, I don't own Naruto! I own Kira and original characters! Yay! Onward with crazy story now! Please injoy and review! (also, thank you so much for all of the positive reviews! They mean a lot to me!)

* * *

><p>It was silent. And peaceful. I could feel a slight breeze rustle my hair, carrying the sweet smell of blooming flowers. But I couldn't wake up just yet. It had been so long since I had had a peaceful night's sleep. I wanted to relish every second of it.<p>

But, all of a sudden, an echo of a voice surged through my mind, causing me to wake up and fly into a sitting position out of shock. The voice lingered for a moment, than just as suddenly as it appeared, vanished. It had only been there for about a minute, a whisper and repetition of a mere two words. 'Wake up'. Who had said those words to me? I feel as though I really had heard them, although the voice was rough, and seemed like it had gone through some sort of filter, yet it seemed so familiar.

I snapped myself out of my reverie to look over at the lake and my surroundings. And I was right; the scenery looked even more astonishing at night. The darkness covered the surrounding forest and blackened the lake. The petals of millions of flowers glowed in the intense light of the moon; surrounded by blades of grass covered in early morning dew. The beach sand glowed white and shimmered like glitter. In the middle of the lake, the crescent moon and galaxies of stars were reflected in the calm, glassy water. It was magical.

But the night was bitterly cold and I was covered in moist sand. I checked the time on my MP3, and it read four fifty six a.m. I grabbed my bag, stuffed my Mp3 into it, and started walking through the forest to get home. I got there at around five twenty seven.

I grabbed my clothes from the washer, took a shower, changed into the outfit I arrived in Konoha in, threw my previous outfit in the washer, and put on some eyeliner. The shower was long, so by the time I was finished with everything and was out the door, it was Six thirty two.

I started to walk to the cafe for work. I didn't have anything better to do, so I thought I'd just wait out in front of the cafe until it opened. Or, at least, that's what I planned on doing. But instead, half way there, I was spotted by a certain angry mutt.

I rounded a corner, and across the street was Kiba, with the faded pink markings still on his face. Our eyes met, and his face scrunched up with anger.

"You!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Hey Kiba!" I yelled, waving my arm in a happy manor. "Uh... I'd really love to stay and chat, but I have to go now!"

Then I turned around and started to walk away. But I heard, "Hey! Get back here! You're gonna pay for what you did to my face!" so I looked over my shoulder to see him running at me. I tried running away but he chased me.

"Oh, sorry to inform you, Kiba, but your face was already that ugly when I got here!" I yelled back at him.

This only made him run faster, but I had a head start, so there was no way he was going to catch up with me. I had to lose him, though, so that I could be on time for my first day of work. I needed to think of something, and fast.

I quickly rounded a corner, and crashed into a person. Instead of falling, I grabbed their wrist, jumped up to the top of the wooden fence to my right, flipped said person over the fence and onto the ground, than crouched behind the person and covered their mouth with my hand.

I heard Kiba run by, cursing at his failure of finding me. Having no idea that I was just on the other side of the fence, he ran off down the street and into an alley way trying to find me.

I was forced to release my prisoner, as I was laughing so hard that I had to hold my aching stomach. I really had no idea why I was laughing, it wasn't even funny. But, though I thought it impossible, my laughter increased to the point of suffocating when I learned of my prisoner's identity and saw the shocked, confused look on his face.

Shikamaru stared back at me, with a 'What the hell just happened?' look on his face. After awhile, I finally managed to stop laughing.

"Hey there, Shika. My name is Kira. I'm sorry for the sudden… ummm… kidnapping? Ah, if you'll excuse me, I need to leave now…" I said awkwardly.

I stood up to leave, but Shikamaru grabbed my hand. "Wait," He said with a dead serious expression on his face, "How is it that you know my name?"

I yanked my hand away and said in an emotionless tone, "Shikamaru Nara. Enjoys Shogi and Go. Is lazy. Is a ninja. Uses shadow possession jutsu. Nicknames include Shika, Pineapple Head, Lazy Ass, Mr. Shadows, Mr. IQ, Smart Ass, and Shikahana. Has never been beaten in Shogi. Is afraid of his kick ass mom. Is secretly in love with his sensei, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke. Has a superiority complex. Favorite animal: Deer. Is fifteen. Has his ears pierced. Is basically a clone of his father. And finally, he is best friends with Choji Akamichi. I know all of these things because I am from the future, here to warn you of the devastating war that will destroy half of the world's population. The only way to prevent the war is to meet up with the Kage's of the five great nations, and have them play spin the bottle with the Akatsuki."

We both wore blank faces. Shikamaru just sat there for a few minutes, thinking over what I just said. Then he sighed, stood up, and turned to walk away.

As he walked away, he simply said, "I regret talking to you."

I giggled and waved at his back. Then I jumped back over the fence and headed to work. It didn't take long to get there.

* * *

><p>Ok. Short chapter. No…more like short as hell. I just wanted to update today, because it's been so long and I've been focusing on my other story lately. Hell, half of this chapter is just my useless ramblings.<p>

I'm just glad I didn't into detail. That would have taken forever so please be patient with me! I've got dishes to go, and sometimes I'm forced into playing a game with the family *shudders*

Has anyone ever seen Daria? It is GREAT! That girl is hilarious!~~~

Ok, well, review please! I guess this is it…the shortest chapter ever…. Goodbye, and have a nice day =3


End file.
